Twenty Minutes With, Harry Potter Version
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Twenty minutes with various Harry Potter characters although currently not that many . Titled 'Harry Potter Version' in case I do more in the future for other fandoms. Feel free to adopt.
1. Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood wasn't as insane as she seemed. For as long as she could remember, she could see things. Her mother called her a seer. Her father called her a fortune teller. Both of them were wrong. A seer was a person who saw the future; a fortune teller was similar enough.

Luna, on the other hand, she saw the past.

Almost every one of her creatures was an extinct one from the past. Her father, having gone insane after her mother's death, had agreed to go looking for these creatures with her. Who knows? There might actually be some Crumple Horned Snorkaks left in the world after all.

But, as she said, _almost_ all her creatures were from the past. The ones that weren't, were codes. She prayed every night, that someone, anyone would get it, would finally understand. Someone who wouldn't kill her when they found out. After all, what would someone like Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort do to her if they knew she could tell everyone what they had done in the past.

Even Albus Dumbledore…people who had gone up against him had one of two options: disappearing completely, or being labeled the current Dark Lord. So, in between the stories of Crumple Horned Snorkaks, and Flubbing Humdingers, she spoke of White Striped Magibees and Dark Treehoppers, hoping that someone, preferably strong enough to stand up to them, could understand.

And then, finally, FINALLY, someone looked at her as though she wasn't Loony Lovegood, as if she was just another girl at Hogwarts. Luna thought for sure that he, Harry, would finally see the truth, that he would crack the codes that she spoke in, that he would end the reign of those that would kill her if they found out she saw the past.

And then her hope sank. Harry, poor Harry, was caught in the middle of everything. The Ministry was prosecuting him, Dumbledore ignoring him, and Voldemort trying to kill him. She spoke with him more often, never mentioning the real creatures, only the codes. He never caught on.

She tried, again and again, but for nothing. Harry, though he didn't see her as Loony Lovegood, didn't see her codes either. Then Dumbledore took an interest in Harry, teaching him about Horcruxes, and going through Harry's mind without his knowledge.

Someone finally managed to crack the codes, but it was one of the ones who she feared would find out. Dumbledore started keeping a closer eye on her as well. Luna thankfully managed to avoid the watchers he set after her (knowing who they were helped), and did her best to make it through the year.

And then, Dumbledore died - murdered. She felt relief, that she would live, and then guilt that she felt relieved over his death. Then the paranoia set in. Dumbledore kept things close, but surely he would have told someone about her codes. She looked into the past, frantically, watching everything Dumbledore did after he found out about the codes, and she found what she was looking for.

He had told. Luna's heart dropped in that moment. He had told Severus Snape, of all people. Luna could only hope that Snape wouldn't tell. She looked into the past frequently after that year, trying to see if he would.

She thought for sure he had and she had missed it when Voldemort ordered her capture. She felt relieved and guilt again. Relieved, when she found that it wasn't her ability, but her father's newspaper that was the reason she was kidnapped. And guilt, over what her father must be feeling.

Then, she had been rescued. And then, miraculously, they had won the war. It went by so fast, she barely noticed. Most of those who would kill her for her ability were dead. The rest, had almost no way of knowing, and also had no high power in the government, so she was safe for now.

Then she had met the Potter's (Harry and Ginny's) second son – _Albus_ Severus Potter. His eyes, he obviously inherited from his mother, were blue. But not quite Ginny's color blue; more like Dumbledore's blue. Her heart dropped in her chest, and she held her husband's hand tighter.

And then he smiled and said, "Hello, Ms. Lovegood." Her husband looked confused. But Luna only stared at the boy's smile. That same infuriating, knowing smile. Albus Dumbledore had returned, and she would pay the price with her life.


	2. (Probably Not the) Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

While other stories are being put up for adoption and marked complete, Twenty Minutes is being left open, as I may eventually add more too it. Don't let that keep you from adopting it anyway.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by: No one yet.


End file.
